zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
World of the Ocean King
The World of the Ocean King is the world where most of the events of The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass take place. It is the home of the Ocean King, his spirits, and the inhabitants of the islands. Despite being another world, it is very similar to the Great Sea: both have a vast expanse of ocean and share an analogous climate. The two worlds are so alike that throughout most of Link and Tetra's adventures there, they are unaware that they are in another world. The ocean of this world is inhabited by more people, creatures, and monsters than the ocean of Link and Tetra's world. While on the Great Sea most of the creatures that could be seen were scattered monsters and the occasional Fishman, in this world monsters, Golden Frogs, Sea Traps, pirates, and traveler's boats can be seen roaming at all times. Unlike in the Great Sea, which is said to yield no fish, Link can catch many using the Fishing Rod. There are more inhabited islands as well. Mercay Island, Molida Island, Goron Island, and the Isle of Frost all have sizable settlements on them, and there was once a great civilization called the Cobble Kingdom in the Northeastern Sea (though it is unknown how far their influence reached) that became the Isle of Ruins before the start of the game's events. Pirates are much more common in this world, sighted mostly in the sea between Mercay Island and Goron Island. There is also a female pirate, Jolene, who became enemies with Linebeck before the games events, and can be encountered anywhere the S.S. Linebeck is traveling. The inhabitants of the World of the Ocean King know of most of the islands there, but not all. The Spirit Island is known to few. The Uncharted Island is known only to the Golden Frogs, one person on Mercay Island, and the Old Wayfarer. Zauz's Island is known only to Zauz and the Old Wayfarer. Dee Ess Island is known to the Gorons, and they host a game there. Harrow Island and Maze Island both hold mini-games and are known to few. The other islands are relatively large and well known. Deities The World of the Ocean King seems to have three deities, similar to the ones in Link and Tetra's world. They are the Three Spirits, fairy-like deities freed by Link during the first half of his quest. The other deity is the Ocean King himself, for whom the world was named and possibly created by. All of those who know of the World of the Ocean King know of him. Locations Southwestern Sea * Mercay Island * Cannon Island * Isle of Ember * Molida Island * Spirit Island Northwestern Sea * Isle of Gust * Bannan Island * Zauz's Island * Uncharted Island Southeastern Sea * Goron Island * Isle of Frost * Dee Ess Island * Harrow Island Northeastern Sea * Isle of the Dead * Isle of Ruins * Maze Island Ships * Jolene's ship * Beedle's Shop Ship * Masked Ship * Nyave's Ship * Prince of Red Lions * Ghost Ship * Cannon Boat * Ho Ho Tribe's Ship * Man of Smiles There are also many large rocks that can cause damage to the S.S. Linebeck. These rocks appear in lines, and seem to be old mountain ranges. Certain rocks can be destroyed with the cannon. They appear in several places: * Between the east and west portions of the Southwestern Sea. * Between the Northwestern and Northeastern Sea. * Surrounding the two islands of the Cobble Kingdom: the Isle of the Dead and the Isle of Ruins. Theory The World of the Ocean King appears to be linked to Link and Tetra's world through the Ghost Ship, as it was the place where both Link and Tetra entered and exited this world. Some believe this is the area above the land of Termina, and that Termina was also affected by the Great Flood. However, there is little evidence to support this theory aside from both being parallel worlds. The World of the Ocean King may simply be another, separate, parallel world. Other appearances Hyrule Warriors Legends As part of the Phantom Hourglass & Spirit Tracks DLC, the World of the Ocean King appears on the eastern portion of the Grand Travels Map (which is a 8-Bit version of the world maps from both Phantom Hourglass & Spirit Tracks). es:Mundo del Rey del Mar Category:Countries * Category:Dimensions Category:Hyrule Warriors locations